Quiet Night
by Atenais
Summary: Após um dia cansativo na sala de treinos a noite cai e os sentimentos vem à tona. Apenas uma conversa entre hyung e dongseng, um pouco de música e alguma dança no telhado da YGE. This is about: Big Bang, G-Dragon, TOP, Kwon Jiyong, Choi Seunghyun.


**Title:** Quiet Night

**Rating:** G

**Length:** One-shot

**Pairings:** GTOP (SeungHyun/JiYong)

**Genre:** Real Person Fiction, Fanon

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente, estes personagens não me pertencem. Mas a história, certamente, é fruto da minha imaginação.

**A/N:** dedico esta fic à querida Boo, que me iniciou no mundo yaoi. Boo, eu nunca poderia imaginar que um dia escreveria minha própria fic. Espero que aprecie minha pequena surpresa.

A despeito de alguns ventiladores ligados a sala estava bastante quente. Na parede à esquerda, havia um banco com roupas amontoadas, um grande espelho cobria a parede principal, e se viam, aqui e ali, pequenos arranhões sob a lisa superfície. Junto à parede, à direita, no chão, um grupo de rapazes descansava, a maioria deles gesticulava enquanto discutia sobre algum assunto sem importância. No centro, um jovem respirava pesadamente, deitado no chão, de braços abertos; sentado no banco, na parede de frente ao espelho um rapaz ouvia música, com os fones de ouvido bem encaixados. O ar parecia carregado de eletricidade, o cheiro de suor se misturando à outros aromas: perfume, desinfetante, plástico novo, tornava o ambiente levemente nauseabundo. Aquele era um salão de treinamento, estava de noite e era o fim de mais uma sessão de ensaios.

**JiYong's POV***

Após ajustar meu mp3, onde eu escutava mais uma vez as músicas de meu cd, levantei a cabeça, olhando ao redor. YongBae, bem à minha frente, deitado, tinha os olhos fechados, não me espantava sua aparência de morto, já que desta vez ele treinara realmente duro. Olhei ao redor da sala e vi SungRi e DaeSung junto com os dançarinos. DaeSung era o centro das atenções e imaginei que estivesse contando algum caso engraçado sobre sua participação no Family Outing. Os outros não se cansavam de perguntar sobre como era a fada nacional na vida real e eu, sinceramente, não sabia como DaeSung não se cansava de repetir.

Faltava alguém na sala.

Tirei os fones do ouvido e enrolei o fio ao redor do pequeno aparelho. Deixei sobre o banco e peguei a jaqueta, afinal, lá fora estaria frio. Deixei a sala sem que minha ausência fosse notada, tomei as escadas que levavam até o terraço, sem me importar em acender as luzes. Empurrando a porta que me levava diretamente para o céu sem estrelas, percebi que a noite não estava tão fria. Nosso prédio não ficava numa zona muito movimentada, portanto não havia luzes acessas na noite que iluminassem o terraço. Caminhei até o centro do enorme pátio, procurando, e avistei o pequeno ponto vermelho, em um dos cantos, como eu esperava, afinal era ali que compartilhávamos nosso pequeno segredo. Tomei a direção da grande sombra escorada na mureta que volteava o terraço, caminhando devagar.

-Ei, hyung! Nem me chama, hein?

Você se virou lentamente, não parecia surpreso. Os olhos semicerrados, perscrutando a noite, um fino espiral de fumaça nublando seu rosto.

-Você saberia onde me encontrar se não me visse lá. Respondeu despreocupado.

-Ainda assim... Bem, você tem um pra me arrumar?

-Mas você não estava parando? Você perguntou tranqüilamente.

-E você também não está? Respondi irritado.

-Você quem sabe... E tirou um cigarro amassado dos bolsos, me oferecendo.

Tomei-o, ajeitando-o à sua forma cilíndrica original. Logo o levei a boca inclinando-me até você, que se abaixou de volta, aproximando sua pequena brasa avermelhada de meu cigarro ainda apagado. Apesar da proximidade, eu não conseguia ver muito bem seu rosto, apenas os olhos, que refletiam a pequena brasa incandescente, e isto te dava um aspecto sobrenatural, quase feroz. Antes de aspirar profundamente, tragando pela primeira vez, fechei os olhos abandonando este pensamento, você não era feroz, nem mesmo ameaçador e seus olhos mentiam a seu respeito, até mesmo para àqueles que o conheciam.

-Os outros ainda estão lá embaixo? Você me perguntou, voltando a escorar-se na mureta.

Assoprei a fumaça lentamente antes de responder. –Sim, estão. YongBae parece meio morto, e o DaeSung está presumindo, como sempre.

-E imagino que SeungRi está bebendo cada palavra, não é?

Nós rimos juntos e depois ficamos em silêncio. Fazia algum tempo que compartilhávamos aqueles momentos no terraço, e desde a campanha anti-tabaco que nos endossamos estes encontros rareavam. Afinal, como poderíamos estrelar uma campanha contra o cigarro se fumávamos? Aquele era o primeiro encontro depois de semanas. Aliás, meu corpo já nem pedia nicotina, eu simplesmente gostava de estar em sua companhia, assim, na escuridão da noite, como se dividíssemos algum segredo, como se isto nos fizesse diferente dos outros, mais maduros. Que tolice!

Encostei-me de costas na pequena mureta, olhando na direção contrária à sua. A cabeça meio vazia, acompanhando os rolos de fumaça que subiam preguiçosos.

Ao longe uma música começou a soar, chegando até nós.

_'So this is love_

_In the end of december_

_Quiet nights_

_Quiet stars'_

Distraidamente disse uma coisa totalmente estúpida, mas eu sempre dizia este tipo de porcaria.

-Eu nunca dancei com uma garota antes.

Você se virou na minha direção, e apesar de não enxergar sua expressão eu senti o deboche na sua voz.

-Isto é sério?

-Você se esqueceu que eu estou enfurnado neste lugar desde os 13 anos?! Quando, se supõe, eu tivesse tempo para dançar com uma garota antes?

-Ah... Você apenas exclamou, jogando a pequena ponta do cigarro ao chão, esmagando qualquer resquício de brasa com os pés.

-Me desculpe, eu me esqueço que você não foi um adolescente normal.

Eu senti um leve tom de escárnio na sua voz?

_'And I'm here_

_Monday to sunday_

_Cause you're fragile_

_And I'm weak'_

-Ah, deixa pra lá. Respondi aborrecido.

Você me conhecia suficientemente pra perceber que eu ficara chateado, e eu te conhecia suficientemente pra saber que você tentaria consertar as coisas.

-Sério, JiYong, me desculpe. Até parece que eu fui um adolescente muito normal, eu também não dancei com centenas de garotas. Aliás, pra ser sincero, eu devo ter dançado com umas duas.

Eu ri levemente. Isto me deixava feliz, saber que voltamos a ser dois adultos compartilhando histórias no meio da noite. Eu não gostava quando você se mostrava superior, gostava quando parecíamos iguais.

-Contando com a atriz? Perguntei divertido.

-É, é, contando com a atriz. Você respondeu de má vontade.

_'So you fall_

_When the nights grow longer_

_Into sleep_

_And won't wake up'_

-Ah, deve ser divertido... Eu disse, conjecturando.

-Você quer tentar?

Me empertiguei um pouco antes de responder. –Você está falando sério?

-Ora, por que não? Só estamos nós dois aqui mesmo, e nós temos música!

Olhei meio desconfiado, mas não gostava de imaginar que talvez estivesse sendo covarde ou que talvez você estivesse brincando comigo. Isto não combinava com a imagem que eu gostava de passar, afinal, eu era destemido, excêntrico, ousado... Não era?

_'Don't you worry_

_I'll be there for you_

_Don't worry about me_

_You know me better than that_

_I'll catch you if you would fall'_

Joguei meu cigarro, inacabado, no chão. Endireitei minha postura, ora, isto não era nenhum problema pra mim. –E então o que eu devo...? Mas não pude terminar a frase, já que você me puxou inadvertidamente até seu próprio corpo. Minha cabeça chocou de leve contra seu peito e eu soltei uma exclamação de dor.

-Isto não foi gentil!

-Você reclama demais!

Você tomou uma de minhas mãos, e com o outro braço enlaçou minha cintura.

-Porque eu tenho que ser a mulher? Reclamei.

-Por que eu sou mais alto que você. Você respondeu, cortante.

A estranheza da situação me impedia sentir qualquer embaraço. Tudo era muito raro, e isto combinava comigo. Ao menos eu achava que combinava. Começamos a nos mover, ao som da longínqua melodia.

-Relaxa, Ji, você está muito rígido. Você disse e me puxou suavemente na sua direção, estreitando nosso abraço. Com a cabeça pousada de leve no seu ombro eu olhava o céu sem estrelas.

Aos poucos senti o corpo relaxar, me movia ao som da música, acompanhando seu ritmo. Meu corpo começava a dar sinais de cansaço pelo extenuante dia de ensaios, e foi aos poucos se entregando ao suave balanço, minha cabeça se reclinou mais pesadamente, a mente começou a flutuar.

_'So you drift_

_When the days grow colder_

_Away from me_

_And won't look back_

_Far away_

_And I can't guide you_

_But I'm here_

_Til the spring'_

Deve ter sido de maneira inconsciente que minha mão deixou a sua, e foi ainda de maneira inconsciente que ela pousou nas suas costas, apertando ainda mais forte o abraço que nos unia. Foi ainda sem me dar conta que seu cheiro começou a pinicar meu nariz e foi sem perceber que eu o aspirei ainda mais profundamente.

Eu me sentia tão cansado? Afinal, por que uma de minhas mãos deslizou por suas costas? Mas se eu estava tão cansado por que meus braços simplesmente não caiam ao longo do corpo, por que minhas mãos subiam novamente, como... Como numa carícia?!

Soltei um pequeno suspiro, não me importando com estes pensamentos, que não levariam à lugar nenhum. Minha mente estava entorpecida e eu só sentia seus braços ao redor do meu corpo, me estreitando ainda mais, sem encontrar nenhuma resistência. Se você me levasse à beira do terraço e me jogasse lá de cima, provavelmente eu cairia sem protestar.

_'Don't you worry_

_I'll be there for you_

_Don't worry about me_

_You know me better than that_

_I'll catch you if you would fall'_

-Ji...? Você assoprou nos meus cabelos e eu levantei a cabeça como num sonho, sem ver.

Você não tinha os olhos ferozes, na verdade seus olhos pareciam... Inseguros? Ansiosos?

-Isto é bom, hyung! Respondi, sem me prender ao que seus olhos diziam, ao que um pensamento no fundo da minha inconsciência dizia, sem me importar com o que quer que fosse que não a própria sensação de conforto e tranqüilidade que eu sentia naquele momento. Como se ali, no meio da noite, entre seus braços, fosse o lugar mais seguro do planeta, como se não houvesse nenhum outro lugar mais correto onde estar.

Uma leve brisa balançou suavemente meus cabelos e eu aconcheguei o rosto ainda mais, afundando meu nariz no seu pescoço. Sentia suas bochechas pressionando de volta, nossas respirações em uníssono, tornando-se levemente mais pesadas. Alguém soltou um longo suspiro, e eu não sabia dizer se fora eu ou você, senti uma de suas mãos deslizar pelas minhas costas e isto provocou um calafrio que desceu por minha espinha. No entanto, eu não interrompi nosso abraço. E nem você.

Já não havia música, apenas nossos corpos que balançavam no silêncio da noite. Não havia pensamentos em minha mente, apenas as sensações reconfortantes produzidas por nosso contato, pelo abraço que não abandonávamos. Nenhum outro som, que não os longos suspiros que soltávamos alternadamente. E eu não sei qual seria o próximo passo ou se apenas prolongaríamos aquela dança, quase imaginária, se não fossemos bruscamente interrompidos por vozes na distância, que chamavam nossos nomes.

Lentamente nos soltamos de nosso abraço, como se fosse uma coisa muito difícil a ser feita.

-Melhor voltarmos, Ji. Você disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Eu não queria pensar em nada naquele momento, não queria pensar nos significados ocultos daquela noite, nem mesmo sabia se eu pensaria sobre aquilo depois ou se apenas enterraria em alguma parte de minha mente, me negando a analisar suas implicações em nossas vidas.

Então, antes de segui-lo em direção à porta que nos levaria ao prédio eu simplesmente respondi. –Eu gostei, hyung, gostei de dançar com você.

************


End file.
